seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho D. Ryder/History
History ChildHood During his childhood, Jericho has been constantly bullied for not having parents. He grew up in constant fear of the day to come. He's tried to avoid it, but failed every time. He was afraid to leave a hut he called home, unless he needed to. When he ran out of food he went into the town and got bullied again. He tried to run but was cornered. A kid that passed by saw what happened and helped him out. That boy was Kent. Kent became his first friend, and they did everything together, and He was never picked on again. One day a family of elves arrived in the island and he villagers treated them differently. They were ignored and denied help. Kent went up to the family and introduced himself. They were nice people so Jericho did the same. Their daughter Rhea was a shy girl. But he accepted her for herself. He taught her how to fend for herself and Kent taught her how to fight. In no time she became one of the group. A few years past and Kent was sent of the island for being the son of WhiteBeard. Leaving Jericho and Rhea. With Kent gone Jericho was picked on again, but this time he's had enough and unleashed his Haoshoku Haki. He was terrified of this power and kept it a secret from everyone except Rhea. She tried to help him control this power for months, and on a faithful day a fog rolled in. And one man stood out, he held out his hand and said he could help me. Jericho took his hand and so did Rhea. They were sent to Punk Hazard in the Grand Line. There they were put through torturous experiments, and brought to the brink of death. They plotted everyday on how to escape from the island with the rest of the kids. But the day never came. They waisted years on that island, and in time a marine ship arrived. Jericho was over joyed and escaped from the island, using the Haki he has desperately trained with for all this time. When they reached the ship they were stowaways, until the captain found them in the supply closet. All were brought back to their homes in the various Blues. When Jericho and Rhea returned they weren't recognized and started anew. Youth Spending a lot of time with Rhea brought them close together, they were branded a couple for always being seem together. But soon after Rhea disappeared. She was no where to be seen or heard. She was found in the forest a few weeks later with an old shriveled man. Her father had died when they were gone. He was killed by Vice Admiral Sakazuki. She was never the same and wanted to be stronger. Jericho didn't like her new attitude but helped her along the way. As time rolled by hordes of pirates came to the island and were beaten by Jericho. Until he saw in the news that WhiteBeard had died. All his memories of Kent came flooding back. When Kent returned to the island he was asked to join the crew. He immediately said yes and became the Vice Captain of the Gear Pirates. Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages